


promise me you will stay

by georgiehensley



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how The Flash and Nightbird became a true dynamic duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's really more like three separate drabbles all in the same universe, but I don't have the inspiration to write a full on oneshot at the moment, sorry. Maybe in the future, who knows?
> 
> And, as you can tell, I'm just a sucker for crossover pairings. *shrugs*
> 
> Also, title from Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side".

“Heard you’ve been trying to steal my spotlight.” Barry teases, his voice masked in case the suited man in front of him has somehow met him before. The man laughs.

“I didn’t plan on it, honestly.” He says. “All I wanted was to save people, use my powers for good.”

“That’s a good way to think.” Barry says. “Most people like you would only use their powers for bad, not good.”

“Well, I like to stand out from the crowd, you know?” The man says, before a sigh leaves his lips. “We’re both heroes here, right? Don’t you think it’d be alright if we reveal our identities to each other?”

“You never know who might be watching us.” Barry says. “There could be hidden cameras all over the place.” The man in front of him laughs, taking a few steps closer, to which Barry blurs his face.

“You’re funny.” He says, sticking his hand out, bringing his voice down to a whisper. “Blaine Anderson.” Barry glances down at his outstretched hand, before un-blurring his face, shaking the man’s hand.

“Barry Allen.” He says just as softly. “But you can call me The Flash.”

“And _you_ can call me Nightbird.” Blaine says, smile on his face.

“Need a lift?” Barry asks. Blaine shakes his head.

“No thanks.” He says. “I think I’m good.” Barry smiles, before turning his back. Just before he speeds off, he hears the swoosh of someone taking off into the sky, and he can’t help but glance up, another smile appearing on his face as he watches Blaine take off, wings carrying him through the sky.


	2. Injury

“That was quite a fall you took out there.” Barry says, leaning over the sink, letting the washcloth soak up with cool water.

“I know.” Blaine says. “H-how did I get here again? I don’t remember flying.” Barry chuckles, shutting the sink off and turning back to Blaine, sliding a chair over and trying not to think about all the skin presented to him, only focusing on the task at hand.

“You didn’t fly here.” He says, bringing the cloth up to the cut that lies right in between Blaine’s wings, wincing when he feels the shorter man tense beneath his touch, hearing the small groan that slips out of his mouth as he continues to wash up the cut. “I took you here, but it went by really fast, so it figures that you’d have no memory of it.”

“And I must’ve just been out of it in general.” Blaine says, biting his lip to keep from groaning again, hearing the sound of gauze being ripped off its roll just a moment later. “A crash like that can make anyone a bit dizzy.”

“Yeah, I hear ya.” Barry says, sighing. “All done.” Blaine turns around, small smile on his face.

“Now how do I get rid of these things?” He asks. “I can’t put on a shirt and get out of here with these things out.” Barry smiles.

“You’ll just have to hang out here for a while.” He says. “The relaxation might be nice for you, could help you heal quicker.”

“Yeah, not all of us can have rapid healing like you, Mr. Allen.” Blaine says. Barry chuckles.

“That _is_ true.” He says, before placing a hand on Blaine’s knee. “Just relax for a while. I’m sure you’ll feel better in no time.” With that, he stands, heading out of the room.

“Hey, Barry?” Blaine asks just as Barry steps into the doorway. The brunet freezes, glancing back towards Blaine. “Thanks. For, uh, being there for me.” Barry smiles.

“No problem.” He says. “What are friends for, right?”


	3. Kisses

The first time they kiss, it’s after a fight. Barry had taken on yet another metahuman, but this time, just like the others, he won. But Blaine was worried, _so_ worried, so when Barry finishes locking the guy up, Blaine’s quick to hug him, tears running down his face, the words, “I thought I was gonna lose you,” falling out of his mouth. And before Barry can say anything back, Blaine’s lips are on his, and all he can do, really, is kiss him back.

The second time they kiss, the roles are reversed. Blaine had taken on someone, but he lost. He limped into STAR Labs, an even worse cut stretching across his back. Barry wanted to help him, but Caitlin pushed him away, tending to Blaine’s wounds herself. When Blaine’s finally all bandaged up and clean, Barry says the same thing Blaine had said to him the last time, “I thought I was going to lose you,” before promptly kissing him. And Blaine’s quick to kiss back, running his fingers through Barry’s hair.

The next few times they kiss, they’re on duty, working together to take down metahumans this time around. They share quick, small kisses while suited up just before they split up and take action, wishing each other luck.

But they’re not a thing… yet.

The next kiss they share after all of those is more private, more special. They’re in Barry’s apartment, and it’s late. Blaine had tried to leave, but Barry pulled him back, kissing him, begging him not to go, asking him to stay. The only thing Blaine wants to do at that point is kiss Barry back, so he does. And does. And does.

Barry’s hands run through Blaine’s slicked back hair, and he cringes a bit when his skin gets covered in gel.

“You need to go natural more often, dude.” He teases, and Blaine giggles, pulling him back down.

When they fall against the mattress a while later, Barry’s still buzzing – actually vibrating a bit with excitement and glee, somehow having trouble calming himself down, and Blaine’s wings are still out, but he’s quick to pull them back in, making them disappear.

“You have really pretty wings, B.” Barry says. “And I’m glad to let your hair down for once.” To add to his point, he runs his fingers through Blaine’s curls, the shorter man giggling in response.

“And you have really pretty eyes.” He says. “Anyone ever tell you that before?”

“Yeah, lots of people, actually.” Barry says, receiving a light punch on his arm, only giggling in response. Blaine sighs, smile on his face before he turns over, his back facing Barry.

“Goodnight, Barr.” He says, voice slightly muffled by his pillow. Barry smiles, sliding over and wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Mm, ‘night, Blaine.” He says, nose buried in the shorter man’s curls. Blaine falls asleep with a smile on his face that night, for the first time in months.


End file.
